Clear Skies
by EclareANDGirfan
Summary: A story unfolds as Clare gets prepared to engage a abuser/killer Jake. Can Eli change her mind and help her in this adventure? Or will he just drag her into his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Clear Skies – Clare is being abused by someone, and is engaged in high school. What happens when she meets a new boy? **

**(A/N- I know the song doesn't relate to the first chapter it reminds me of eclare every time I listen to it though)**

**Chapter 1 – Hotblack **

Clare's POV  
>I smacked my head on the stage in frustration, I couldn't read the piece I had written. Warm smiled tried to calm me as the others came off stage and pretended to be okay.<p>

"You can do this. The piece you wrote was great." Adam said and placed his hand on my shoulder.

I looked back at him for a second before he dragged him hand off, it felt nice to get the touch away from my bruises.

I was as far away as can be from the stairs, but still close enough to the stage the rest my arms, almost as if it was a bar.

Sav welcomed me up to the stage finally. I stuttered a few sentences; my writing isn't very… _good._ I write vampire fiction.

The crowd welcomed and as soon as I opened the door I ran to Adam. "I feel like an idiot! Those people want more writing from grade 11 kids! Not us tenners!"

The door swung open as Bianca walked in. She walked over to me and smiled. "Clare I'm so sorry I missed your story, how was it?" She asked turning her gazes from Adam to me.

"Horrible, grade tens are nothing like you guys! And besides, there are students out there too! Everyone would be staring at you because you're so pretty and a grade 11!" I said, feeling a strand of her curly hair.

"Clare. Don't believe what you're saying! You are so pretty, but you have to find that." She walked with me to the girls' washroom and took off my glasses.

"Here, I'll put in these contacts until you get your surgery."

She put them into my eyes; I ran my hand along my stomach, feeling the bruises. This pain felt good, the adrenaline always felt good.

We walked back to the crowded room. On our way a few guys actually STARED at me!

Adam looked at me when I approached him. "Wow Clare, you have really pretty eyes!" He complimented.

"_And now, a new guy that just moved here today who was asked to bring something from his old school, Elijah Goldsworthy!" _Sav clapped with the audience as a dark haired boy moved in between the three of us.

"I guess I should listen to these other people to get inspiration." I said. The door was glass, it ran along the stage. Where the stage ended the windows got taller to still hit the ceiling, B, Adam and I ended up sitting by the door watching through the windows to hear the speeches.

"Elijah" walked off stage and accidently kicked the comic Adam was reading. "Sorry dude." He said and handed it to him.

"Hey, you know, I read The Goon too. Maybe we could hang out sometime?" He asked and looked down at Adam. Adam nodded, "Yeah I guess that could be cool."

He sat on the steps, "I'm new here, and so, I'm glad to make new friends." He smiled at the three of us.

FRIENDS? Where did he get the idea we were friends? So far he had hit something out of Adams hands and apologized, and now were his BFF'S?

Somehow I managed to smile and get words to come out. "I'm Clare." I said.

He looked up from the ground at me.

"You have pretty eyes." He complimented. I looked down and blushed at the floor while he was being introduced to Bianca.

We looked at all the feet of the other students that got on stage, some came back and could barely walk, others skipped off.

The crowd left and we sat in silence.

"I guess it's over…" I said. I looked around in my bag for that one thing, moving the gauze and bandages out of the way.

I looked back up at him and was about to speak when I got lost. His eyes were the perfect shade of green. It didn't help that when I looked at him he had a smirk on his face, it seemed just about perfect.

"We were going to go to Little Miss Steaks for dinner, if you want to come with us you can." I asked.

I was back. And I could tell I was getting a look from Bianca.

"Sure." I heard as I turned back to my purse. My jean jacket was hurting my arm after it got twisted from my shyness. I turned it back and felt more pain.

Adam was watching his breath disappear in the cold air when we got outside. "Where's your car?" I turned and asked Bianca. She pointed to her Mazda MX-5 and we all got in.

The engine revved, soon I was pumping my fist to the Party Rock Anthem and singing along.

"Every day I'm shuffling, except on Fridays, gotta get down on Fridays." Adam joked.

I turned back from the passenger's side, "You alright?" I asked Eli. He had his hands in his lap, his eyes looked dead.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." He said with no expression.

I let the wind hit my face after Bianca rolled down the roof.

We stopped at a traffic light. I looked in the window and waved as I recognized Fiona.

I felt Bianca's eyes burning holes through me, she smiled and yelled to Fiona, "You up for a race?"

Fiona smiled and nodded, then turned her head forward.

The light turned green and since it was almost midnight and everyone was at clubs or bars, we floored it.

I looked at the car next to us that was slowly drifting behind.

"Whoo! We won!" Bianca shouted and pounded her fist in the air. A block more and we were at the restaurant. B parked her car as Adam and I jumped over the door.

**Adam's POV**

I looked next to me and saw Clare's wrist as she jumped out.

It had blue and purple bruises all over it. I asked her to talk to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw your wrist Clare, I know something's up and I want to help."

She looked at me and then at the ground before walking away.

I followed her into Little Miss Steaks; we got seated by no other than Holly J.

I opened up my menu as the other three began to converse.

What happened to her? Why did she always flinch when someone touched her?

I put on my best act for the night. After we finished and paid the bill Bianca asked everyone if they needed a ride home.

"I thought Adam and I were staying at your house?" We always did this, we were best friends.

It didn't bother me or them that I was trans. They knew my secret.

"Oh yeah. Eli do you?" He shook his head. "Nah, I'm just going to walk to Morty."

Clare grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Nobody walks alone in Ontario."

"Um, I need to go get my stuff from my house."

Bianca stopped staring at the two and looked at me, "Right, I'll give you a ride really quick."

We got in the car and drove off.

**Eli's POV**

I wanted her to keep holding my hand. "Okay, thanks."

We started walking and I put my hands in my pockets. She was shaking. "You cold?" I asked her.

She nodded and crossed her arms in her jacket. I took my jacket off and was about to give it to her when she flinched.

"No, I'm sorry, but no. I can't do this to Jake." She said, shaking her head.

"I'm just trying to help. I have a girlfriend." I lied.

"Really? What's her name?" She asked as we stopped on the curb.

"Jessica." I lied again.

The skies opened up. She had a Hollister hoodie on and slipped up the hood.

We crossed the street in silence.

"Jake's your boyfriend?" I asked.

She shook her head. "He's my fiancé." She said, and held up her hand.

It had a ring on it. She smiled when she saw it.

I stopped talking for the walk. "Well, thanks. I didn't wanna be mugged tonight." I said as we both got in the car.

She told me where Bianca lived and I drove to it. There was pure silence.

**So what did you think of my first chapter? Remember to REVIEW OR DIE! Nah, I luv you all (if you review) so did you watch Munro at the MMVA's? I recommend degrassiblog .com for ALL THINGS DEGRASSI! Love, -C OK looks like a sideways person**


	2. Love Like Woe

**Heyy guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I was writing the second chapter to Flowers or Floods. It's been getting so many reviews so check it out if you want.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. If I did Eli wouldn't have gone crazy.**

**Anyway…**

Ch. 2: Love like Woe

Clare's POV

Morty pulled up to Bianca's house. I thanked Eli and got out, yet I felt like something was different when I left him. I shook my head and knocked on the door, dropping my bag next to my foot.

Bianca opened the door and stepped to the side so I could come in. I picked up my beach bag and walked in.

Adam was sitting on the couch watching the TV when I looked to my right.

I walked up stairs and put my bag on the floor before walking back down.

"Wow, really cool shoes." Bianca complimented. I looked down at my black 3" heels. They had straps going to the sides and a line going down the middle where the straps ended.

"Oh, thanks." I said, looking at my shoes.

"You know what would be an improvement?" I smiled

"A PEDICURE!" We both ran up the stairs to her bathroom and grabbed her set. Then I carried it back down and sat on the couch, placing it on the table.

"Typical girls." Adam muttered. He got up and dialed a number on his phone before going in the kitchen to talk.

"What was that all about?"

"Hell, if I know, I'm blessed. Hallelujah!" She shouted the last word into the air.

I laughed at her then Adam came back.

"Finally joined Jesus club, B?"

She scoffed and began working on my toes, sitting on the other end of the couch.

Soon I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said standing up. My toes were almost dry. I brushed the dust off my red skirt and put my hands in my jacket as I opened the door.

"Fitz! Come join the party." I said. I hated Fitz, but he was friends with Bianca and Adam so I had to be his friend.

_Last year I was at camp. Adam and Bianca didn't go to Degrassi, and my camp was right across from the Boy Scout camp. _

_We had a dance every year where the boys come over from across the lake and I was getting dressed, I still had my long hair, so I curled it. (_1)

_I wore a light yellow dress that hit the floor. For around the neck, it was bedazzled and wrapped around from my chest._

_I put a yellow headband in my hair and dark red lipstick._

_For being a freshman a camp, I had to admit I looked decent._

_We pulled names out of a hat on who would be our dates. When the hat came around to me I pulled out the small folded name._

"_Mark Fitzgerald?" I asked, looking around for him. A tall boy with short light brown hair raised his hand and I walked over to him._

"_I'm Clare." I said, holding out my hand. Instead of shaking it, he took it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I stood by his side as all the other guys were called off. He put his arm around my waist._

_Later we were dancing when he pulled me away. He began kissing me and biting my lip and ear._

_I wanted to push him off, but he shoved me against the corridor wall and began running his hands up my sides._

"_Get away from me!" I said, finally pushing him off._

_I called my mom after I finished packing my stuff. She came the next day and I told her the whole story._

I felt awkward. I just forgot! Adam gave me Eli's number at the restaurant.

"Hello?" He groaned, sounding like he just woke up.

"Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all. Actually, I found your purse in Morty. I was going to return it tomorrow."

"Do you think you could come over to Bianca's house? It's the place you drove me too."

"Sure."

I hung up and waited downstairs, staring at the conversations going on between the three.

"Clare, can I talk to you?" Fitz asked me. Then the doorbell rang again. I opened it and smiled when I saw Eli there with his bedhead.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I asked him. Closing the door and walking away from it.

We sat in the tree on Bianca's yard.

"So, the boy in there."

"The tall guy?"

"Yeah. He tried to rape me; I needed to get out of there. Sorry if this is a lot on you."

"He tried to rape you?" He asked looking down at the ground, his breathing getting fast.

"A-are you okay?" I asked, holding him to make sure he didn't fall.

"Clare, a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be harmed in that way. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I asked, blushing.

He smiled at me and looked down.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said, climbing down. I watched as he went over to the hearse and pulled something out.

"Here's your purse." He handed it to me. I held the little black bag in my hand, not going to put it on my shoulder.

"Do you want to come inside?" I asked him. He nodded before following me in.

I sat down on the couch next to Bianca while he sat on the other side of me. Fitz sat next to Adam, and occasionally glanced over at me, giving me evil stares.

When he looked at me, I looked away or moved closer to Eli. I felt safe around him, and he knew why I was doing this.

"Clare, can I talk to you in private?" Fitz asked me. I nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

He asked me for forgiveness, and put his hand on my arm. I flinched as the touch.

He rolled up my sleeve, looking at the bruises in fear. "Please, don't tell anyone."

He slapped me across the face, when I tried to pull away. "Adam!" I yelled. He walked into the kitchen and tried pulling Fitz of me.

In a result, Fitz punched him in the mouth with his other hand. Adam spun around before hitting the floor.

I heard Bianca come near. She stared for a second before helping Adam up. She yelled at Fitz to get out of her house and punched him in the nose.

Fitz walked out with a broken lip and a bruised cheek. "Are you alright?" Bianca asked Clare when she stepped back into the kitchen.

"Bianca, he saw my arm." She whispered to Bianca. Her face was shocked, but Clare just walked back into the living room.

"Where's Eli?" She asked, Bianca came up to her side and brushed the hair away from Clare's face.

"You really like him, don't you?"

Instead of answering, she walked out of the house and on to the front yard. His hearse wasn't there anywhere. She put her hands in her hair and touched her cheek.

"Boo." A voice whispered into her ear. She turned around quickly.

"You're back." She said, suddenly her gaze caught something. She stared at the ring, she hadn't told Jake.

She shouldn't. He was the one who caused her this, but she couldn't leave him.

Without thinking, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his.

They stayed like this for a minute, he licked her bottom lip.

She opened without questioning and wrapped her arms around his neck, balling her fists.

I saw headlights pull up next to us, before I realized we were standing in the middle of the road.


	3. Tonight, I Love You

**Hola! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. It's because I've been going on vacations. No internet there!**

**Chapter 3: Tonight, I Love You**

**Clare's POV**

"Run!" I yelled at Eli, pulling him to the back of the house, not before the drive got out and began walking.

His footsteps frightened me, but I kept a straight face. "Who is that?" He whisper-yelled.

"Jake…" I said my voice cracking. I climbed the ladder carefully with Eli following. We sat in Bianca's room under the window.

She walked in the room with a cup of water and set it down on her end table. "What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

We shushed her and sat still. I motioned for her to sit next to me.

"Jake's here." I said. We sat in silence for a few minutes before hearing a person climb up the ladder.

She shushed us as we saw the shadow of Jake dance across the floor. "Bastard." Bianca mumbled.

"Damn it!" Jake's voice yelled. We heard the clicks of his converse drop.

I looked through the window and saw him reach the final step before jumping down and looking up.

"He just saw me." My voice cracked as I looked back quickly. I ran down and locked Bianca's front door, then ran to her back door.

My steps backwards crunched on glass. "Jake…" I mumbled. His glare to me was frightening.

He pulled me to him and gave me a sloppy kiss. I tried to push him off. I finally shoved him into a pile of glass and ran back upstairs.

He stomped up the stairs and banged on the locked door. Bianca opened the window and motioned for us to climb down.

I jumped down from the ladder and waited for Bianca to come down. I heard a scream and backed away next to Eli.

The corpse flung out of the window. It landed before us. His face emerged from the darkness with a smile.

I looked up at him with my jaw hitting the floor. He pointed to Eli next with the knife. We ran over to Morty in the front lawn and got in.

The engine wouldn't start for the first five times, enough time for Jake to walk out the front door.

He came up to Morty, with a foot left of distance, the car started and sped away.

"I'm driving you to the police." He yelled and slammed his foot on the ignition.

"No. They won't catch him and he'll know." I looked out the rearview mirror as Jake's car came in sight.

The headlights began to blind me when they were turned higher.

Eli turned onto the highway and cut in front of the cars. "There!"

I pointed to a turnoff which led to the police station.

Morty skidded into the lot and grabbed my arm.

We walked into the station. A man greeted us before we were brought to his desk.

He had dark hazel eyes and dark brown hair almost shaved off.

Sometimes I wanted to run my hand over a crew-cut to see how it feels. (1)

I sat down in the chair, well slid. The light burned my eyes.

"So, what did you come here in the middle of the night for?" The man asked.

I was about to break that comfortable voice of his into a cracked voice. I looked at his badge, Officer McHerason.

I rolled up my sleeve and brushed the makeup off my cheek. The man's face looked scared.

I glanced over at Eli, who was just as afraid. "The man who did this to me killed one of my friends. We know where the body is, but we can't take you to it."

The officer was confused and startled, staring at my bruises.

"Why wouldn't you be able to take me to this man?" He asked.

The lights started to flicker. I looked up at them with a glare.

"He was following us. I was at the woman's house when he killed her."

The lights shut off completely.

I looked around his desk for a flashlight, thanks to the emergency lights I could see a little bit.

He already had it turned on; I stopped and blocked my hand from the light pointing at my eye.

He motioned for us to follow him.

We were put in an interrogation room, which he locked the door and made us sit on the ground.

I heard the footsteps pass silently, and closed my eyes. I played with the buttons on my jacket.

The footsteps faded in the distance.

I still sat there, with a straight face, playing with the buttons of my jacket.

The lights came back on. I looked up before taking the button in my hand again.

I stepped out the door, not frightened by the fact that Jake might be here, and walked down the hall.

"Clare!" A voice behind me said.

I smiled before turning around and capturing Adam in a hug, which he gladly returned.

"Jake killed Bianca." I whispered into his ear, before smiling again.

That was the last thing I wanted in the world. I didn't want to break down in public and collapse, my bridge was getting taken apart brick by brick, this was just another.

"I know. I went to her house, and then came here as soon as I found her." He whispered back, tightening his grip on me.

"I just don't want to lose you too. He's a monster." He whispered. I nodded into his shoulder, and breathed in his scent.

The man came running after me and stopped when he saw Adam and I. He cleared his throat and we broke apart.

"And you are, young man?" He asked.

"Adam Torres… Gracie Torres, actually." The man went back to his desk, which revealed a stunned Eli.

He walked part us as we stood still. Adam embraced me again as he began to cry.

"It's okay, Adam. Someday maybe he can understand."

"I don't want him to understand Clare! Jake and Eli are using you!"

I looked out the window and saw Eli just standing there, it looked like wondering. Footsteps ran down the hall, Jake's boots clicking down the corridor.

We flinched at the sound, and walked out. Eli had already gone to Morty, and I walked to Morty next to Adam.

More police cars arrived at the scene as we saw the officer call for backup. I opened the door and asked for a ride.

"Will you forgive me? I just needed a breather after the whole Jake situation. No harm to Adam, no disrespect either."

I looked next to me.

Adam looked through the window and nodded. We all sat in the car and drove down the highway.

About a minute later I checked my phone. 4:56 A.M.

"I'm just gonna go home and get ready for school."

"So early, Clare?" Adam said, sarcastically.

"I can't sleep after this. Are we gonna go back?"

"Nah. Jake's getting arrested right about now."

Adam was dropped off and Eli was making his way to my house.  
>"Are you gonna be alright?"<p>

"It's not the worst thing that's happened."  
>I saw him glance at me from the corner of my eye. I shuddered at the memory when he turned his stare back to the road.<p>

He could tell just by my posture that I couldn't tell him… yet. I wanted to tell him, more than anything, but when do you tell a guy you think you like about your past after you both just witnessed a murder?

He stopped outside my house, to which I said goodbye and strolled inside.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted so she could hear up the stairs.

To know my mom at 5:30 normally she would be drinking a coffee and getting dressed for work that day.

"Mom are you sleeping?" I asked, walking up the stairs.


	4. The Edge Of Glory

**Hola guys! How are you people's doing? I'm good myself and oh yeah, SO EXCITED FOR THE DEGRASSI MARATHON AND NOW OR NEVER!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Edge Of Glory<br>**

**Clare's POV**

My bridge legs were about to collapse as I gripped the hand rail. I felt weary that if I didn't move fast enough, Jake would walk in ready to kill me, and yet, if I moved slowly enough, the stairs would collapse and leave my bloody corpse stabbed by the wood.

"Mom, where are you?" My voice echoed off the hollow walls, making the creek of the stairs a background

The top step was rigid from everything breaking and falling on it. I stepped over it and knocked on the door.

"Mom?" I asked once more before opening it shakily. I could barely turn the handle as my hand had an earthquake.

I slowly embraced the welcoming creek and peeked inside. My eye closed at the sight, imagination running in all different directions.

My heartbeat rose as my eyelids inched open. I let out a relieved sigh and walked over to her bed.

"Mom, you're late for work!" I shook her body. Her eyes fluttered open at the sight of me, and then looked at the clock.

"What are you doing up, Clare?"  
>"Bianca's sleepover was canceled. A friend drove me home."<br>She pushed the sheets off of her and sat up.

"Alright, go get dressed and we'll- we'll watch a movie together." She clapped her hands together. I left her room with my hand on my wrist, feeling my heartbeat and bobbing my head to the drum.

I looked at my room and fell on the soft carpet, tears burning my eyes as I formed a fetal position on the floor. I let everything rush. The thoughts of what to come and what have been made into tears.

"_Daddy, where are you going?"_

"_I'm so sorry Clare-bear, I just have to leave."_

"_But Dad-" "No Clare! Go back inside to your mother!"_

_I listened to the mutters and stumbled back inside._

"_Where is daddy going mom?"_

"_He'll be back. I'm making dinner, what do you want?"_

"_I'm not really hungry." I thought about it up the stairs._

_My back slammed against my door, as I clothed my face with my hands._

That was exactly what I was doing right now. Crying my guts out. I remembered something else.

"_You know you have to get over it." He said and placed his hand over mine._

"_I love you, and you need my money." He looked down on my in pity._

"_I can't." I managed to say._

_Something swept across my cheek, leaving a stinging sensation. I held my cheek and looked at him before getting up and running._

_My green flats damaged the ground from the stomps. I looked back once and watched as he grabbed my arm. My eyes caught something and I instantly remembered the place we were at._

_Everyone had missed J.T. Yorke after the stabbing, Toby and Liberty wouldn't get over him._

_Jake looked over his shoulder and saw the picture and cap, surprisingly, he let me run off. I just turned out of the school out to the bus._

I shyly crawled over to my dressed and chose a pair or black short shorts, a neon green tank top, and a yellow tilt knit tank top with the word "LOVE" written on the front. (1)

I laid the clothes on my bed and strolled to the bathroom, suddenly reminding myself it was a new day.

I shivered as the cold water cascaded down my back. I scrubbed my body and stepped out, wrapping a warm and fuzzy towel around my skin.

I put on the clothes and skipped down stairs, taking a seat next to my mom on the couch as she flicked on the TV.

The first thing seen was about the police finding a dead body. I snatched the remote out of her hand and changed the channel.

"Clare Diana!"

I couldn't even look at her. They had found Bianca, and they knew where to go next. During the movie I switched my gaze to the outside window.

"I'll be right back." I whispered towards the TV, and hopped the steps. I found my purse and grabbed the phone.

My foot tapped on the ground as I waited for Adam to pick up.

"Clare, you're missing the best part."

"_Hello?"_

I covered the mouth piece and shouted so that she could hear me clearly.

"I'll be down in a minute!" And I uncovered the mouth piece before placing it on my cheek.

"They found Bianca's body."

"_What?"_

"I know. I have a feeling they're going to be coming to our houses. Can you tell Eli?"

"_Sure. Be sure to keep a look out."_

I huffed and commented wearily. "Alright, bye Adam."

"_Don't let that ruin your day, Clare. I'll come over later with Eli and we can talk this out."_

I didn't answer, just hung up and set my phone back.

I put on my best grin and came back downstairs before suiting myself back on the leather.

We watched about an hour of the movie then I saw Adam and Eli approach.

"Mom, I need to talk to my friends about something." I requested.

"Alright sweetie, I'll be in my room." She got up and left the TV on. I opened the door and stepped off to the side.

"How could they have gotten the address that fast, they didn't even know her last name?" I scratched my head, trying to remember, and sat back down next to Adam.

Eli sat on the table across from us. I glanced down at his interloped hands and noticed they were both shaking.

I grabbed them and looked up at him. It was annoying them being the only thing moving. I pulled back and smiled at him. He smirked at me and we stopped as Adam cleared his throat.

"You know they're coming for us next. What are we gonna say? We saw my fiancé kill our best friend after we ran away?"

"Best plan ever." Adam commented sarcastically.

"I'm serious."

He sat silently. I put my head in the crook of his neck and closed my eyes. "I wish I could have a different life. I wouldn't have to marry him, my family would be here, I just want to wake up and have it all be a dream."

A tear slid down my face. It felt warm on my skin. I opened my eyes surprised and gasped as I felt an arm snake around my side.

As I found it was Adam's, I sighed into his touch.

"I'm sorry." I heard a voice say and widened my eyes at the millisecond.

"Don't pity me, Eli. This isn't your fault."

He took a breath and moved next to me, I felt warm arms wrap around me and sat up.

Both of them scooted closer to me as I dropped my head down and began crying.

My mother must've heard me because I heard the stairs creek under the weight of a person.

"Clare, is something wrong?" She asked me. I wiped my eyes and shook my head, still staring at the wood.

Adam kissed my cheek. He had always been a brother to me. I put an arm around each of them and they both lowered their heads as me.

She stared at the three of us and cautiously went back to her room muttering.

"Didn't Bianca's mom make her a grave for when she died?" Adam asked. The idea blossomed.

"Yes!" I jumped up. "Mom, we're going out for a bit."

"Alright, be back before ten!"

I nodded to myself and headed out the door to the hearse. I waved at my neighbor Lisa. Lisa was a senior at Degrassi, I knew her, but I never really talked to her.

She was washing off her car, staring at the hearse confused as we all got in.

We sung along to the radio as the car rumbled on its life.

I stepped out of the car and glanced at all the stone carvings and statues of remembrance as I passed by.

My face held a lifeless expression. I let out a deep sigh at one of the graves we passed. They kneeled next to my body and tried to read the name.

I hugged the grave as Adam rubbed my back. I moved back from it and tried to stand up, my hand still reaching out to her name.

"Clare, I'm so sorry." Adam said, tracing the letters. I flinched as he moved his finger along them

D- Delightful

Always By Your Side

R- Right in Every Way

C- Colorful Personality

Y- You are perfect

He ran his finger along Edwards. I'd fell out of my world ever since she died. (2)

I stood up. "I can't cry about this forever." I croaked. I held out my hands for the two to take. I helped them up and we walked hand in hand to Bianca's grave.

B- Bright

I- I Loved You Like A Sister

A- A Joy

N- Never Said Never

C- Calmest Girl

A- A Friend You Never Forget

Tears pricked our eyes. Adam and I knew her well, but Eli felt like he had known her forever, I saw it in the way they weren't hesitated near each other.

People started to stare at us.

We stared at the stone and the ground we stood on. It should've been me. Bianca was just trying everything she could to be a loyal friend.

She went first. It should've been me to die.

I had lost the most important person in my life, I was a misfit.

Adam was a FTM, he was a misfit.

Eli was dark and very fragile, he was a misfit.

We were the misfits.

**So how'd you like my ending? I thought it was cool myself.**

**(1) I went shopping at Tilly's and those were my clothes for tomorrow.**

**(2) Darcy never died, I just wanted something like that to happen so I could have Clare be a misfit.**


	5. Lighters

**Sorry I haven't been updating! But some of you may know (probably none!) that I am doing a collab on Degrassi on my YT channel. My name is: AngelGirl1591, my partner's name is: girlychic44. Go check that out because there aren't many roles left.**

Chapter 5: Lighters

Clare's POV

We three felt closer than ever before. Our hands connected as our legs weakened, concluding us to falling down on our knees.

We all felt closer to her now that we were closer. Almost as if her soul still remained in one of us. I barely knew Eli, yet I had kissed, hugged, and held his hand through the two long lived days.

I felt my stomach burn and took away my hands. Warmth of teardrops had fallen onto my bruise.

I counted the days, there were 2 more until it would disappear and flee away from its memories.

It would leave me desperate and hopeless, just leaving its mark on the road.

Water drops mixed with tears next. I scrunched up my nose and walked away as the stood up and take their permanent places.

I looked back at the grave once again and mouthed an "I'm sorry."

I couldn't let myself sit there and drown in a pool of happiness. School would start again; I would only have Adam and Eli.

She was a role model to me, an angel to be more exact! She was my sister, even though we had no same genetics.

We're all brothers and sisters, all God's children.

In heaven, she is living the best life of all, walking next to her dream guy.

I entered the hearse and turned on the radio as the ignition was turned on.

Morty rumbled under awakening. _Your Guardian Angel _by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _When I see your smile_ _ Tears run down my face_ _ I can't replace_ _And now that I'm strong, I have figured out_ _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._ _And I know I'll find_ _Deep inside me I can be the one_ My heart sunk into my ankle at the song. Morty skipped along the broken road. "I barely know you guys," Eli started, "but I know how you feel." Adam's head bobbed forward along with his ocean eyes. "How would you know?" "My ex-girlfriend, the love of my life was killed." He cleared his throat and continued. "We had a fight about me getting to obsessive about her. She said I needed help from a therapist or someone- someone who knows how to _cure_ me. Julia ran away from me, and was hit by the villain of my story. He was executed, but could never pay for what he did to me." He blinked away his memory. I stared in pity, about to begin. "I'm-" He beat me to it. "Don't pity on me. One day it will all work out." My heart stopped. I fell for him, and yet he doesn't love me. We screeched which caused me to stare forward at the window wipers. "What the hell?" I yelled into the window shield. I watched as a boy with shaggy brown hair pull over and walk towards the hearse. Eli slammed his foot down and Morty sprung to life. "Wait!" The boy exclaimed. "I just want to talk to you!" He explained to the spot we were 5 seconds ago. "W-who was that?" I stuttered, being able to turn my head from the lack of speed. "The guy who killed her!" He yelled. I couldn't take this anymore; I was not going to live in Twilight! "STOP THE CAR!" I Demanded. He did as told and pulled over. "C'mon Adam!" I grabbed his ice cold hand and put on my hood. He wrapped his arm around my waist for warmth. I snuggled my head onto his shoulder as we walked. We passed several stores, a mall, and even condos. I knew where I wanted to go, and I intended getting there. I stopped and grabbed his hood as he continued walking. "Seriously Clare?" He chuckled as he starred at the red outlined logo. She smiled and half-laughed before running through the parking lot through the double doors. The sweaty man in a rat costume was on stage dancing like he had a snake in his costume. The Chuck-E-Cheese song played through the speakers as Adam and I let out an excited breath. "What about Eli?" He pulled my hand back as I charged for the stage with high hopes. "I don't want to think about him, Adam." I begged with her eyes, though I could tell he wasn't going to let loose. He nodded in permission, and then I ran off to the stage and started dancing and giggling like mad behind Chucky. The children fell over laughing as I invited Adam onstage with a wave. I grabbed the microphone and began singing and dancing. (1) _There's a stranger in my bed_ _There's a pounding in my head_ _Glitter all over the room_ _Pink flamingos in the pool_ _I smell like a minibar_ _DJ's passed out on the yard_ _Barbie's on the barbecue_ _There's a hickey or a bruise!_ I kept singing until my heart stopped the scared and confused look on their faces made Adam crack up! _Last Friday Night,_ _Yeah we danced on table tops_ _And we took too many shots_ I finished the song and ran off stage laughing. "That was so cool!" I yelled to Adam, gasping for air.

He laughed with me as we bought a slice of pizza and sat down on the stools.

"The only reason I'm not kicking you out is because you're my friend." The boy said, turning around.

"Conner!" I hugged him over the counter.

"That was a nice performance up there. Never thought Saint Clare would do such a thing."

I took a bite of my pizza and nodded at my comeback. "People can change."

The redhead next to me cleared his throat. Connor and I eyed him; he turned his head and continued to eat.

"So what's new?" He asked me, leaning over the counter.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked, quoting Bianca. I could tell out of the corner of my eye that Adam had remembered those days, _that _one especially.

"We better go." I stated roughly. I placed down money and as I got up from the seat Conner asked me the most hilarious question I've heard!

"Wanna get a job here, as a singer? You're really good!" I blushed at his compliment.

I turned around and slightly nodded, before making my way out.

"That music was loud!" Adam commented as we walked down the sidewalk.

"I know! I think I heard my phone ring in there." I grabbed my phone out of my front pocket.

_8 missed calls._

_Wow, _I thought, _he sure is a phone addict. _I checked and all of them were from Eli. _Shocker!_

I checked my voicemail.

"_Hey Clare, I don't know why you're not answering. I'm sure you're mad, I just wanted to say: I'm sorry for being here. I know it only caused you drama. Goodbye, Clare."_

"What does he mean 'goodbye'?"

"We need to get to Eli's house!"

"How will we find it?"

I sighed and ran to the police station. I went to a new desk and asked the lady to search for all the hearses. (I don't think there were many.) I saw a picture of Morty, it was him all right.

"We need the address of the person who drives that: Elijah Goldsworthy."

She tapped on the keys and finally found the address of him. We grabbed a bus and took off.


End file.
